


Olive & Arrow

by Dakumisutoresu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deception, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakumisutoresu/pseuds/Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Love will rise, love will fall ... You hurt me, I hurt you ... Is our love doomed to be a tragedy? No one knows me better than you and no one knows you better than me ... Will our love triumph or crumble to pieces? You'll always hold my heart no matter what.





	1. Me & My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any shape or form, so would you please stop asking me?

Song: Stone Cold

I'm happy for you …

I stared across the room at her bare back, feeling as if my heart was being stabbed repeatedly from watching her with her.

Did I ever truly hold her heart, or were those lies?

Was I truly her first love?

Why did she leave me and what is so special about her?

Is it because I'm a dumb blonde and she's a flaming redhead?

I thought that I was the one she wanted to spend her life with; the only one she'd ever open herself up to, but I guess not – at least not anymore.

I blinked away my tears, trying my best not to breakdown at my friends' wedding reception.

Taking another sip of wine, I turned my attention away from her when she turned towards me and focused on my newly-married friends on the dance floor as they danced the night away.

I wish that it were me out there with –

"Oi, Odango!" called the very voice that I was dreading to hear.

I pretended not to hear her as I drunk some more of my drink, trying to gain some liquid courage … at least that's what I told myself since it was very much an excuse for me to drown my emotions with the burning sensation of wine.

I almost flew out of my heels when a hand touched my shoulder and a velvety voice whispered in my ear with a giggle, "You could've at least given me a hello kiss if you were going to undress me with your eyes from across the room, Odango."

I turned around, coming face to face with a beautiful woman who had midnight blue eyes and hair the same color.

My breath was nearly knocked out of me when I noticed that she had on the same pale blue tunic dress that she wore on our first date together.

Why does the world hate me?

Stifling a sob, I forced a brilliant smile across my face. "Oh, hi, Seiya. How are you? I didn't expect to see you here."

One of her perfect eyebrows raised at my statement, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Oh really? If I wasn't mistaken, my cousin just married one of your best friends today so of course I'd be here, " she teased and flicked my nose playfully.

I laughed sheepishly at forgetting about Taiki being Seiya's cousin. "I forgot about that. It has been a while since we've all been together like this."

Her midnight blue eyes shimmered with several emotions as she agreed with my statement, "Yes, it has been 9 years since we've all been together. Now we're 35 years old and finally settling … down."

My breath nearly caught in my throat as she looked at me with the same look she used to give me whenever we had our heart-to-heart interventions years ago. I wanted so badly at that moment to just reach out and embrace her, I felt like I'd just might pass out from the overload of emotions within the past few minutes.

I nearly let out a wail when she seemingly recovered from her trance, wanting her to just embrace and kiss me like she used to and tell me that it'd be us that'll be the next to marry.

"So, Odango, I've heard through Yaten that you've been working as an artist nowadays; you even have your own art gallery, " she breezily brought up, changing the subject from what could've been if she hadn't broken us.

I forced another smile, feeling as if my face might break in half from having to fake my emotions so much tonight. "Oh yes, I finally did manage to become an artist after Michiru-san snuck one of my paintings to her manager 9 years ago, " I giggled, recalling how the ocean-haired violinist had snuck off with one of my paintings by having Hotaru-chan distract me with a picnic.

Seiya laughed and said, "Oh yeah, Kaiou-san – haven't seen her for even longer years now as well. She still with the horrific Ten'ou-san and raising cute Hotaru-san?"

"Yes and no; Hotaru-chan's now 33 years old now and married to my baby brother, Shingo. Oh, and Haruka-san and Michiru-san are still very much the same way as they were the last time you've seen them, even though Haruka-san's still trying to cope with the fact that Hotaru-chan's pregnant."

Seiya looked extremely amused by that new piece of information as she mused to herself, "Ten'ou-san as a grandparent … hmm … Too amusing."

"Yes it is, " I nodded my head before a thought struck me. "But what's been going on with your life? I heard from Minako-chan that you no longer sing."

A odd look crossed her handsome features before she became void of emotion once again. "I just don't see myself singing anymore; it's no longer my passion so now I work as a songwriter and producer for my old label. I even got rid of my instruments."

I mused to myself when I noticed the biggest change on her as well, "You've cut your hair too."

Seiya smirked, running her talented fingers through her new curly bob hairstyle that framed her face as if she were a Hollywood noir movie star. "Yeah, the ponytail and bangs had to go since it just didn't suit me anymore, " she stated, doing her old hair flip that she used to do when performing.

"It looks good on you, " I forced a smile, trying my best not to cry at how much she's becoming … un-Seiya-like within the past 9 years we've been apart.

Seiya chuckled and said, "That's what my wife says too, which speaking of her – there she is!"

I turned to look behind me to see the redhead from earlier looking around for most likely Seiya. My breath caught in my throat and my heart clenched at recalling the fact Seiya had just referred to her as her "wife".

"Oi, princess!"

The redhead turned towards our direction after hearing Seiya call her. Then she started inching her way over to us.

My saliva dried within my mouth at how gorgeous and elegant she was in her red and green dress compared to myself in my cheap floral number.

"Oh, Seiya, I've been looking everywhere for you. What have you been up to?"

Even her voice sounded elegant.

I held back a cringe and a sob when she threw her arms around Seiya, kissing her lovingly as soon as she got to us. I wanted nothing more than to just be swallowed by the earth right now instead of having to endure that torture, but I held steady since I was trying my best to stay positive for the sake of our mutuals' wedding.

"I spotted an old friend of mine from when I used to live around here, princess, and couldn't resist the urge of catching up to her, " she gestured over to me, smiling happily at her … wife as she turned her attention onto me.

"She looks quite beautiful, Seiya. What's her name?" mused the redhead, smiling at me while leaning against Seiya.

I really, really, REALLY wanted to vomit right then and there from how much dread that I was feeling within the course of time.

"Princess, this is Tsukimi Dango. Odango, this is my wife of 7 years, Kotone Kakyuu, " were the introductions made by Seiya.

I bit my bottom lip when I heard her call me 'Tsukimi Dango' like she did when she and I first met each other.

Making myself seem annoyed by Seiya's antics, I rolled my eyes and held out a hand with a smile. "Tsukino Usagi is my actual name; ignore Seiya's old nickname for me."

Kakyuu giggled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Usagi-san. Seiya seems quite fond of you; how long have you been friends?" she inquired, her olive perfume fluttering to my nostrils

"Since junior high school, though we aren't as close as before since we lost contact with each other for the past 9 years, " I answered, smiling at the redhead.

Kakyuu's eyes widened slightly and looked at Seiya. "You lost contact with her? But how did you manage to stay in contact with other people from junior high that you knew?"

Seiya stated flatly, "Our lives just drifted apart from each other."

I cringed at her statement, willing myself not to lash out on her. "Yeah, that was it. But how did you guys meet and when did you marry each other?" I changed the subject, trying to keep myself together from Seiya's apparent indifference towards our past relationship and anything else involving us.

Kakyuu gave me a brief look of pity and replied, "We met during a modeling gig that we were working on together. She asked me out for lunch, we dated for 2 years after that, then got married in a private ceremony in the Caribbean, and now here we are with our 7th wedding anniversary coming up and expecting a baby soon." She smiled up at Seiya lovingly and rubbed at her baby bump with tender care.

I licked my lips and brushed my hair away from my face, forcing another smile. "That sounds so cool! I'm so glad that you guys are happy with each other. I hope that everything works out for you and your baby, " I squeaked out, trying my best not to cry at all everything I once dreamed of with Seiya are not being smacked into my face as if I didn't mean anything to her at all.

My eyes briefly looked down at her baby bump once again, kicking myself for not noticing before and felt my heart break into a million pieces.

Kakyuu turned her attention back onto me and started, "Are you involved someone by chance? Married? Have any children? What's your job? And-."

"Princess, I think that it's time for us to go since you have an appointment tomorrow with your doctor and I have a lot of stuff to do after we're done with that, " broke in Seiya, her expression unreadable.

"Oh yeah! We must be going now! I'm so sorry for keeping you for so long, Usagi-san, but I'm so glad to have met you, " gasped Kakyuu, hugging me. "I hope that I get to see you again."

I nodded my head, returning her hug while eyeing Seiya as she gave us a strange look. "Me too; just be careful and take care of yourself and the baby please."

Kakyuu smiled at me once pulling away, allowing Seiya's arm to wrap around her waist. "I will. Good night, Usagi-san."

"Goodbye, Kakyuu-san, Seiya. I'm happy for you guys about your blessing. I wish you both well, " I bid them farewell with a nod of my head and we parted ways.

I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me before I made my way to the sink.

Splashing water on my face, I allowed myself to finally cry after so long of me having to keep up a façade since I've seen Seiya today.

It's obvious that she loves me even less than last time I've seen her.

It's also obvious that I don't even know her as well as I used to from how much she's changed over the years, but …

I looked into the mirror, puffy red eyes staring back at me while whimpers and sniffles sounded from my throat.

The biggest thing I realized is that I need to move on and finally let her go, even though it'll hurt.

I wiped at my eyes and sniffled some more with a cough.

I'll also be happy for her and Kakyuu since that's all I can do.

I just hope that my heart will be able to heal with time.


	2. You Played My Heart Like It's A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Seiya sings: Guardian Angel ~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Song: Without The Love

What is the good of a love song without the love?

I laid on my bed, my eyes closed in thought as I allowed my radio to lull me to tranquility until …

"That's the latest single from Kaito Nozomi called "Into The Wind"! Now we're about to listen to the live performance of the newest song from pop sensation, Kou Seiya…" blared the radio from beside my bed.

I sprung upward on my bed with a gasp and stared down my radio as if it were a two-headed snake.

"… But first we want to speak to Seiya-san about the meaning behind this latest song that she's put out. She says it's very important to her, especially since it was inspired by someone she cherishes in her life, " gushed the radio DJ.

My breath caught in my throat when her voice rang, loud and clear, from the radio. "My song was very much inspired by someone whom I hold very close to my heart, " she chimed in with a slight giggle. "Most of my songs are inspired by her because I just love her so much."

I made a face at that, wanting so badly to change the radio or throw it across the room right now. Lies! ,I cried internally, If she loved me so much, why did she leave me?! She's a freaking liar!

Nozomi's voice started bombarding her with all sorts of questions off the top of her head as to who Seiya's 'muse' was, "Is she a lover of yours?" Used to be …

"Your sister?" Pfft, as if. Especially with the things we did together when we were still in love.

"Is she your wife?" I wish … If only things hadn't…

Seiya finally cut into the DJ's prattling with a statement that both boiled my blood and made my heart flutter. "She's the light of my life and I can't live without her. She's the very reason I wake up in the morning, let alone sing. Odango will always be the love that I hold so dear to my heart."

I wanted to cry after that speech, wishing that I could believe those words with all my heart but … she hurt me … badly and I just can't forget that.

Just when I started to turn the dial on the radio to another station, Nozomi mused, "So when will we get a chance to meet this 'Odango' of yours? She must be quite special for her to be the very reason you sing."

A pause. "She really is special to me. I don't know what I would do without her."

My eyes widened at the sincerity of that statement, my heart went with it.

Nozomi sighed, "I wish that I was that person. Now it's time for us to play your new single called Your Guardian Angel that I'm sure your special lady and fans will enjoy. Thank you for coming in. Everybody give it up for Seiya Kou and her new song Your Guardian Angel! We'll be speaking to Akiko Katsu next after this song."

My breath caught within my throat when an acoustic guitar started playing. My heart stilled when her voice started to sing.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

Now that I'm strong I have figured out

Her voice still sounded as beautiful as it did in her other songs. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and get lost within its siren-like allure.

My eyes slid shut slowly as I listened to the song. My heart beats along with the strum of her guitar.

How this world turns cold

And it breaks through my soul and I know

I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

Tears welled up within my eyes, the song hitting spots within my heart that I just started to mend.

I will never let you fall

Sudden anger hit me at that line and I soon glared at my radio as if it were the reason behind my heartache. But you did let me fall! You left me and didn't even give me a good enough reason as to why! Why, Seiya? WHY?! I cried in angst internally, wanting nothing more than to cover my ears and forget all about Seiya.

Seiya … Why you stop loving me? 

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for yo-

I took my cursed radio into my grasp once unplugging it and hurled it across the room, watching it break into a million pieces.

A sob ripped itself from deep inside my throat. My heart ripped itself into a thousand pieces at how much I can't take any more of Seiya playing with my heart all the time.

I screamed into the pillow as I broke down some more.

I don't want to hurt anymore …


	3. Maybe I Should Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the partner chapter to the last one, but it's from Seiya's POV.

Song: Give Me Love

All I want is the taste that your lips allow …

Ring …

Ring …

Ring ...

"The number that you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please try a different number or contact the phone -."

I hang up for the twelfth time this week, my anxiety building up even more than before as I stared down at my wallpaper of Odango and I at an amusement park.

Why won't she answer my calls? It's been 5 months since she's answered my calls. Did I do something wrong? Maybe she's been busy or something.

Nibbling at my lip subconsciously, I eyed the ring box sitting inside of my guitar case. Warmth filled my heart at the thought of what that ring meant for me. I can't wait to surprise her with it when I come home in a few weeks.

I took it out of my guitar case, flipping it open to reveal the elaborate design made to it with a pink diamond shaped into a flower topping it. I traced my fingers over the ring, my heart swelling with love and excitement until a slight chime letting me know that Taiki and Yaten just unlocked the door.

Closing the box, I tucked it back inside my guitar case and picked back up my guitar.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" quipped Yaten as she entered the room, flicking on the lights before she plopped down on the loveseat.

I strummed a few notes on my guitar. "I was thinking and trying to write new music."

Taiki gave me a pitying look and stated, "You were trying to contact her, weren't you?"

I opened my mouth to deny the truth of her accusation, but Yaten beat me to the punch with a groan.

"I swear, Seiya, that this infatuation of yours is starting to become sickening, " she sneered, rolling her eyes at my expanse. "She hasn't returned any of your calls, messages, or letters. Doesn't that mean she's not into you anymore?"

I glared at my bandmate, getting up angrily. "It's not an 'infatuation'! I love her and she loves me. When will you two accept that?!"

Taiki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "But that still doesn't change how she hasn't come to see you throughout our tour. She hasn't even been trying to make contact with you since we were in California, " she lectured and gave me a crossed look. "Shouldn't that have tipped you off that maybe, just maybe she's done moved on from you?"

"I doubt that she has, Taiki. There isn't a reason for her to. We have a love that is like the harmony of a song. She and I could never fall apart, " I snapped at my longtime friend, clenching my fists.

"Well then, why didn't she visit you when you sent her plane tickets to Rome when we were there 3 months ago, huh? Give me a real good explanation then, " jeered Yaten, eyeing me for any falter in my movements.

I licked my lips. "She was probably busy."

"Busy enough not to visit you?" she challenged me, her green eyes gleaming with amusement.

I swallowed and looked away.

She leaned back against the loveseat with a sound of satisfaction. "My point exactly. It was just a fling."

I snapped back around, my eyes and heart aflame with anger. "It was not a fling!"

Taiki sighed once again and gave me another pitying look. "You really did fall this time, huh?"

I murmured, "I love her and she loves me."

"But where is she? Taiki's 'Miss. Sweetheart' and Mina-chan have both come to see us at least 10 timed during the tour. What's your girl's excuse?" pointed out Yaten, crossing her arms.

"She's probably been busy, " I mused weakly, my heart slowly breaking at what may be the truth behind Odango's lack of response to me.

Taiki sighed and got up to place a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it's time for you to let her go, Seiya. It's not healthy to hold on any longer than you've already did, " she tried to reason with me.

I yanked my shoulder out from in her grasp as I hissed one word out, "Never."

Grabbing my stuff for the day, I slid on my shoes and sunglasses and handed Taiki an envelope. "Now, I must go and promote my new single on the Nishikori radio show today, " I said, giving her a pleading look. "Please mail this for me while I'm out. It's important that she gets this."

Taiki nodded her head and put it in her jacket pocket. "I'll do that as soon as I go out for our dinner, OK?"

I smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Yaten rolled her eyes once more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're awesome friends. Now go!" she waved a dismissive hand.

I nodded and called over my shoulder as I left, "See you guys later!"

"Bye/Go away already, Seiya!" was all I heard before the door closed behind me.

I paused in front of a florist cart once I made it outside and looked at the red roses thoughtfully.

Maybe you should let her go … it was probably a fling after all …

"Never and it wasn't a fling, " I snarled to myself, getting angry that I'm even thinking these thoughts. I grabbed a rose and ran a finger over its petals as I resumed walking.

I wish that you were here right now, Odango. I miss having you in my arms and the taste of your lips. Why can't they see that we love each other more than anything?

I sighed, tucking the flower into my hair as another thought struck me.

Maybe we aren't meant to be …

I bit my lip to hold back any possible tears at that thought. Shaking myself off, I was met by one of the assistants of the radio show as soon as I entered the building.

"Is that you, Seiya-san?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, let's go get you ready for your interview, " the assistant chirped, leading me off to the room with the "On Air" light currently off above the door.

Meanwhile, Taiki waited a few minutes after Seiya's departure to take out the letter and tore it to pieces.

"Do you think she'll give up soon?" asked Yaten, watching as the brunette disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of the shreds and heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

Taiki reappeared from inside of the bathroom and replied, "No, but I'm sure that Tsukino-san has after receiving the letter that we sent her months ago."

"Obviously or she'd showed up by now. Now for us to get Seiya to let go before she finds out we've been lied to both her and Usagi-san, " the silver-haired woman clicked her tongue while making a face.

"It's been several months of us destroying their means of contact with each other since that letter. I doubt that Seiya will ever figure us out, " declared the amazon as she sat down and took out her laptop to start writing new poetry.

Yaten snorted. "Sure, whatever you say. Now it's time for my nap, " she yawned, getting up and disappeared into her room.

"Believe me. Seiya doesn't suspect us a bit, " exclaimed Taiki one last time before resuming her task at hand.


	4. I'm Hurting While Im With You

Song: Foolish

And I'm mad because I love you

"Hi, Seiya! How are you?" chirped the voice that I've been slightly dreading to hear nowadays.

Swallowing my urge to run off and act like I didn't hear her, I forced a smile as I gave a wave. "Hey, Odango! Pleasant to see you here! I didn't expect to see you here," I called to her with a smile.

I wanted to kick myself right then and there for my last comment. That was a fucking lie! I should've remembered that this place was her most favorite place to come to.

After a few minutes of scolding myself for my stupidity, I felt a hand grasp mine from across the table that I was sitting at. I looked up to meet the eyes of the one who I wish was here with me on a date instead of it being a chance encounter.

"Are you ok, Seiya?" her sweet voice echoing her concern for me, me of all people. If only it were like that all the time, but that's cruel of me to wish for something such as that.

I forced a smile across my face. "I'm okay. Just had a moment of thought is all, " I lied to her, hoping that she won't see pass my deceit. I almost felt sick to my stomach at how easily that lie slipped from my lips like honey on a leaf.

"Are you sure that you're ok? It's rare for you to zone out for so long, " she mused to me, her baby blue eyes searching my face for any sign as to why I was being distant with her.

Odango … If only you knew that I just can't bare to be near you anymore … Not after losing you to him …

Still holding onto my fake happy façade, I took both of her hands in mine and stroked the tops of them with my thumbs.

"I'm okay, Odango. I assure you of this. I've just had a lot on my mind lately with how I've been trying to be a cop, Kakyuu moving out, and then that one company wanting me to sign with them. It's just too much!"

Her gaze softened some more as she reached her hand up to move my bangs away from my face. "Seiya, I'm sure that Kakyuu-chan will change her mind. You guys' love is unbreakable, like mine with Mamo-chan, " she traced my right cheekbone with her thumb, sending flutters into my stomach. "You two are like puzzle pieces; you complete each other."

I resist the urge to lean into her touch, but still allowed myself to lose myself with the sky-like depths that she called eyes. Biting my bottom lip subconsciously at the recollection of her mentioning her lover and my ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll change her mind eventually, " I muttered, taking a moment to take another bite out of my hamburger to keep from screaming about how I didn't care about getting Kakyuu back and how I wanted her instead.

"So what is bothering you, Odango?" I forced myself to ask, hoping that it wasn't the same thing as last time.

But it looked as if the gods didn't like me today from how she suddenly blushed and started nibbling on her bottom lip …

Why am I such a masochist?

Odango finally stopped gnawing at her bottom lip to start sheepishly, "Well … I've been thinking about doing it with Mamo-chan for our 7th month anniversary of dating."

I almost choked on some of my milkshake (I was drinking it while she was talking) at what she was talking about.

I can handle listening to her gush about how 'cool' and 'charming' he is! Hell, let her go on and on about how he got her some shoes again, but please, please don't make me listen to her talk about fucking the dude! I'd rather beat myself silly with a -.

"Seiya?" her sweet voice chimed through my thoughts, causing me to look up at her to see her looking back at me with her head tilted; worry and mild embarrassment shining within her eyes.

Forcing myself to take one more sip of my milkshake (to give me false courage), I cleared my throat, "It's mostly up to you, Odango, it's not my decision to make even though I think it'll be better if you waited a bit longer."

Odango bit her bottom lip once more. "I think that I am ready for it and that he's the one I want to give my virginity to. I just love him so much and I want to show him in every way I can."

I felt sick to my stomach after hearing this. I wanted nothing more than to run away and never look back, but …

Looking into her eyes and seeing how much she wanted to hear my thoughts on the matter based on my status as her … best friend … I pulled on my big girl panties, ripped the Band-Aid off of my screaming heart, and buried my emotions inside a cold, dark freezer for later because she needed me.

So I swallowed one more gulp of my milkshake and said, "Well, Odango, if you really want to … make love to him, then go for it. Just make sure that you really do want it and that you aren't rushing into this in order to satisfy his needs."

She shook her head rapidly. "No, oh, no! It's nothing like that at all! He's been the most perfect gentleman that I've ever known!"

I raised my hands up in defense. "Hey, I was just looking out for you, is all. Don't want anyone messing with my cute Odango, "I exclaimed, enjoying how she giggled afterwards.

"I understand, Seiya, but he's a great guy; trust me on this, " she pleaded with me, her eyes giving me that look that always make me melt into a puddle of mush.

I sighed, giving her a smile and slid my fries over to her. "Ok, I'll take your word for it."

Odango squealed and flew out of her chair to embrace me. "Oh, Seiya! You're the best! I'm so glad to have a friend like you!" she cried with glee.

Even though my heart cringed at the sound of the 'f' word again, I held onto my smile and returned her embrace. "You should already know that a cool person like myself is the greatest friend that you'd could ever ask for, " I cooed into her hair, subtly tightening my embrace to feel her against me some more.

Odango giggled and pulled away from me to start fiddling with her fingers, a nervous look on her face. "You don't happen to know some real good sex tips, do you?"

Did she just seriously ask me about sex?

I gaped at her, my eyes widening as I internally swoon and vomited at what she just asked of me. Then I pushed my emotions aside once more to respond to her, "Odango, I'm the very last person you need to ask for advice about sex."

She gave me the most cutest scowl that almost made me pinch her cheeks. "Why is that?"

I smirked and licked my lips at her suggestively, "'Cause I'm gay, remember?"

Her entire face became tomato red as she recalled my sexual orientation and let out a slight squeak. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot for a moment! It's just that you're so attractive and-."

"Usako?" called a deep, masculine voice; his voice.

I wanted nothing more to melt away into the earth after seeing how she instantly brightened up at the sound of his voice.

She spun around, a brilliant smile across her face. "Mamo-chan!" she squealed with glee, throwing herself into his arms.

"I just got off on my lunch break for the day. Just figured I'd come here to hang out with you and Motoki, " he explained, giving her a kiss that almost made me sick.

Odango, still smiling up at him with the same smile as before, hugged him tighter. "That is so great! I've missed you most of the day!" she gushed, kissing his cheek.

I could just die from how much love she's pouring out to him. I wanted nothing more than to go to a dark alley and cry. I just hated seeing them together, knowing that …

"Oh, Seiya-san! It's nice to see you again! How's it going with the police academy and your girlfriend?" he clamored on, noticing me still sitting at my spot.

I faked a smile to greet him, "It's nice seeing you too, Mamoru-san. I haven't started the academy yet, and Kakyuu and I are no longer together."

His face changed to one of pity. "Aww, that is tough. I thought you and her were going to tie the knot soon. I'm sorry that you two didn't work out, " he offered me his condolences.

I shrugged, "It's nothing. It was bound to happen eventually. There wasn't love anymore."

There never was now that I think about it.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on finding love again and becoming a cop, " he smiled at me.

I nodded, "Thank you for your wishes. I'll sort myself out sooner or later." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Mamoru nodded back at me before turning his attention onto Odango. "Now, what would you like for lunch?" he asked, earning a delighted look from my … his odango head.

"I'd like some cookies, a milkshake, some cake, and oh! Some brownies too if you don't mind!" she chirped back to him happily, stars in her bright eyes.

He turned his attention onto me. "Would you like anything, Seiya-san?"

I shook my head, waving my hand at him as I brought my previously offered fries back to my side of the table. "Nah, I'm good, " I breathed breezily and proceeded to eat once more.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am. Go ahead and get Odango something to eat."

He nodded at me once more and walked away with Odango, who chattered away in his ear.

I finally exhaled since his arrival and watched them as they talked to Motoki.

My eyes softened as I watched Odango laugh and smile at something Mamoru had said.

I wish that it was me that she smiled at like that, but this love is doomed to be a unrequited one …

I steadily drunk my milkshake, not noticing that I've already had the last drop seconds later for I was lost within the eyes of the one who'll never be mine. Wishing that I was able to be by her side in the way only Mamoru Chiba will ever be.


	5. Don't Take That Sinner From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aine - Ami
> 
> Rayen - Rei
> 
> Maeve - Minako
> 
> Malee - Makoto
> 
> Maren - Michiru
> 
> Heaven - Haruka
> 
> Hena - Hotaru
> 
> Scilla – Setsuna
> 
> Serenity - Usagi
> 
> Endymion – Mamoru
> 
> Kala - Kakyuu
> 
> Saniya - Seiya
> 
> Thi - Taiki
> 
> Yaffa - Yaten

Song: Devil's Backbone

Give me the burden, give me the blame

I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame

…

I ran and ran through the village as fast as I can.

I've got to hurry before they'd get to her!

I quickened my pace as much as I can with my short legs.

Come on, hurry! Come on! Hurry! You know that you can run faster than this, you idiot! RUN!

I jumped over a barrel that was in my way and dodged a few finely dressed women, muttering an apology.

Come on, Serenity! You've ran enough with Heaven and Malee over the years. You can do it!

I pushed myself even harder to run, only to suddenly trip over a root of a tree.

I let out a cry of pain as I fell forward onto my front.

It hurt so much that I almost cried out of agony, but I held it all in as I forced myself back to my feet for …

"Saniya …" I breathed out like a prayer, starting to run once again in spite of the pain shooting up my left leg from my ankle.

Silently cursing at myself for not catching the hints before, my mind recalled my last moment with Saniya before now.

 

Flashback

"Is Saniya here, Yaffa?" I asked the scowling, silver-haired woman after she opened the door to their cabin for me.

Her lime green eyes narrowed at me as a sneer graced her pretty features, which was strange from how she usually smirked at me and told me exactly where Saniya.

"Why don't you go and jump into a riv-?"

"Yaffa! Stop being rude to Serenity and let her in! It was nice of her to grace us with her presence, " called Thi with her slightly deep voice from somewhere inside the house. 

Yaffa sighed, "Come in, Serenity." She moved away from the door to allow me entrance into their cabin, then closed the door behind me. 

Thi smiled at me, wiping at her hands with a rag. "Ah, Serenity, what a pleasure to see you again. How are you? Are you still recovering from your illness?"

I returned her smile as I sat down at their table. "I'm doing a whole lot better since the last time you've seen me. You and Aine succeeded in restoring me back to health."

Thi placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad that you're back to being healthy. Saniya almost went mad with distress over how ill you were."

My eyes widened, looking up at the amethyst-eyed woman who was due to marry one of my best friends. "She did? I didn't mean to burden her with my illness. It was thoughtless of me to have even caught the illness, " I looked away in shame at causing my lover such grief.

Yaffa sighed and sat next to me, taking my hands into hers. "Don't worry about it. It's just in Saniya's nature to try and help her loved ones when they're unable to do so for themselves. She's always been like that."

"Yes she has and that is the most admirable thing about her, " mused Thi, gazing out of the window with sadness within her eyes.

I could have sworn I saw some tears within her eyes if I hadn't noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from her gown. 

"What is that?"

Yaffa frowned and asked, "What is what?" Then her gaze landed on what I was referring to and she sprung up to snatch it from Thi to shove it in her blouse. 

"It's nothing. Thi was writing down a recipe before you came, " she snipped at me before realizing her behavior.

Yaffa sighed and ran a hand through her silver locks. "I'm sorry. We've been under a lot of stress lately with working a lot."

I smiled at her and took her hands in mine. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Maeve's been looking for you; she should be by the horses by now, " I soothed her, watching as her expression brightened up at the mention of Maeve's name.

Yaffa smiled at me and gave me a brief, but tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll go see her right now, " she let go of me to look into my eyes. "Saniya is lucky to have someone like you."

I opened my mouth to ask her to elaborate on her statement when Saniya entered the cabin, looking forlorn and exhausted compared to when I last seen her. 

"Saniya!" I cried, dashing over to her for an embrace. I clung tightly to her lithe form.

She caught me, but seemed to still be spaced out with how she looked between Yaffa and Thi.

They seemed to have been having some kind of conversation with their eyes as they all exchanged looks that varied in emotion.

Saniya looked down at me nuzzled into her bosom after a while, amusement replacing the earlier haunted look. "Ah, so I see my bunny wasn't eaten by the big bad wolf after all. I thought I would have to cut her out of the big bad Endymion's or Heaven's tummy, " she giggled and ruffled my hair.

I beamed up at her. "No, I didn't get eaten by Heaven or Endymion. Heaven has been busy with helping Maren and Scilla with baby Hena. And Endymion has been … busy …" I added the last part tensely, watching as her face turned stony for a moment before it became void of emotion.

"I'm going to go find Maeve. Don't expect me back till next sunlight, " Yaffa called to all of us over her shoulder, pulling on her cloak and left the cabin.

The door slammed right behind her as if to signify how much of a hurry she was in.

Thi chuckled, "That girl, still being very princess-like and hardhead. Just like when we were kids …" Her expression turned saddened for a moment.

"Thi …" breathed Saniya, her dark eyes looking equally saddened with several other emotions as she watched her other sister helplessly.

Thi shook her head and grabbed her satchel, seeming to have regained her composure. "I'm good. I'm just in need of Aine's presence, is all. I'll see you some time tomorrow, my dear sister, " she exclaimed and made her way out of the cabin, but not before we heard her last statement as the door closed behind her.

"Oh stars, I wish that Kala was here. She'd know what to do right now …"

I could've sworn I heard her sob if it weren't for Saniya turning my attention onto her.

"How are you feeling, love? You still ill? Thi taught me how to help you if she or Yaffa weren't able to do so. Need me to brew some tea?" she prattled on as she moved my face around in her hands, her eyes searching for any signs of illness left in me.

I stilled her hands against my cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I'm okay, Saniya. I promise you that I'm no longer ill, " I reassured her.

"Sere …" she whispered, caressing my cheeks with her thumbs when a loud cluttering sound sounded from outside.

Saniya snapped her head around towards the direction of the sound, bringing me close to her bosom once more in a protective embrace.

I looked up at Saniya, who still glared at the door. "What's wrong, Saniya?"

She just continued glaring at the door for a few more minutes, before letting me go to briefly exit out of the cabin.

I heard her let out a small scream, then a curse and grew worried.

"Saniya?!" I called to her, hoping that she was fine and started making my way out of the cabin to check on her.

Saniya came back in after a few seconds passed, looking extremely angry compared to before. "Everything's okay, Sere. Let's go back into my room, " she stated while carrying something in her hand.

I squinted my eyes at the object and almost screamed from horror. "Is that a cat?!" I shrieked, my hands coming up to my face.

Saniya, looking exhausted, nodded at me while sitting the poor thing down on the table. "Yes, it is. I think someone threw it at the cabin."

"Why would they do such a horrible thing?"

Saniya shrugged, "I don't know. People can be so cruel for unknown reasons." Her words left a weird echo in my ears as if she were hiding something from me, but instead of calling her on it I looked away from the poor creature and dashed into her room.

I threw myself upon her cot, hands covering my face as I tried to get the image of that cat out of my mind.

I heard Saniya enter her room and felt her lie beside me.

One of her hands came to rest on my arm, giving it soothing caresses that had me burrowing into her body.

"How could people be so cruel?" I whimpered into her bosom, fiddling with the strings of her corset.

Saniya sighed and kissed my forehead. "I don't know, love, I really don't know. But know that I always love you within this cruel world, OK?" she hummed into my golden strands.

I scowled and tipped my head up to look at her. "Why do you say such a thing? Of course I know that you love me. I love you equally as much. That's why I choose you over Endymion, " I searched her face for any signs as to why she's been acting so strange today.

She looked away from me. "But we can't love each other openly, like Heaven and Maren can, " she reminded me once more of the forbidden state of our love.

I cupped her face, forcing her to look at me. "But that doesn't matter to me because you are my lover no matter what!" I exclaimed and hoped she'd see that.

"But, Serenity, our love isn't enough to allow us to be husband and wife! It's consider sinful for me to even think about kissing or loving you in anyway outside of companionship!" Saniya deadpanned, her face pained. "Do you know how painful it is to pretend not to care about you in public? How I torture myself with fantasies, dreams of us being wedded …"

She shook her head and rolled away from me to lie on her back. A few seconds passed before she murmured under her breath something that broke my heart.

"I wish that I wasn't a woman sometimes so that I could love you freely."

Tears welled up within my eyes as I smacked her arm with a cry, "You selfish idiot!"

She stared at me as if I'd gone mad, but I went on.

"If I wanted a man, I would've married Endymion when he asked me a year ago. I'd be his wife right now, baring him lots of sons, but I choose you."

I cupped her face between my hands to get her to look at me with those gorgeous night sky depths. 

"I choose you, Saniya, and I'll always choose you. I don't care that you're a woman, poor, or unable to gift me child. All I ever want is unconditional love from you and I'll never regret loving you. Never."

I gave her full, soft lips a kiss to emphasize my point and pulled away after a few minutes.

Saniya looked into my eyes, searching for something as many emotions traveled within her eyes. "Are you sure that you don't want to take Endymion up on his offer? It's not too late to do so. He hasn't married Rayen yet, " she whispered and her eyes instantly saddened at the thought.

I yanked on the strings of her corset. "I am certain, Saniya, and you shall know how much I love you by us becoming one once more, " I dictated to her before claiming her lips with mine once more in a passionate embrace.

We made love repeatedly till it was dawn once again. 

End of Flashback

 

How did I not notice the signs back then? I should've known that Endymion was harassing her, Yaffa, and Thi.

I was so blind and naïve not to have noticed, and now they're going to …

I shook my head at that thought and lifted my skirts higher as I quickened my pace.

I have to get to them. I had to get to Saniya. I thought know what I'll do without her in my life!

"Curse those witches for thinking that they could deceive our women!" bellowed a man's voice nearby.

"Yeah! Kill all three of 'em! They're the reason behind our cattle being sick!" joined in another man's voice.

I dashed over to the area of the rambunctious crowd and almost fainted at the sight that greeted me upon entering the village clearing.

There at each pyre were Yaffa, Thi, and Saniya tied to each of them.

Yaffa glared out at the growing crowd of villagers who wanted to see her and her sisters die at the pyre.

Thi looked absolutely disgusted at everything happening around her while her gaze would drift over to a sobbing Aine in an embrace with an equally sobbing Maeve.

Malee stood by them while looking away from the whole display, trying to be strong for our friends.

I turned my eyes back over to the pyres to look over at Saniya, who still held her head high and stared out into the crowd without a trace of emotion on her face.

Her eyes met mine, almost causing me to gasp from the intense emotions within them.

"Saniya …" I whispered, just as Endymion walked out of the crowd to stand by the pyres.

"We are gathered here today to cleanse our humble abode of these three wenches who done caused famine …!"

Cheer

"… death …"

Cheer

"… illness …"

Cheer

"… and overall misery to ourselves entire village! Why should they live when they done corrupted some of our women to participate in the devil's sinful ways?! They're nothing but trouble for us!"

One more cheer sounded from the crowd.

I looked around at the crowd, at people whom I thought were compassionate beings that'd know right from wrong but now they're nothing more than the monsters that they accuse Saniya and her sisters of being.

I turned my attention back to Endymion and started making my way towards him.

He had his attention on Saniya and her sisters as he and two other men picked up lit torches. His handsome face grimaced with a disgusting sneer that made me want to smack him across the face.

"Any last words, you devil incarnates?" Endymion taunted them, ready to lower his torch onto Saniya's pyre.

Thi eyed him evenly, Saniya narrowed her eyes at him, and Yaffa returned his sneer as she called back to him.

"You're going to hell for this, you bastard!"

Endymion chuckled, "Oh, but that's your rightful home, wench, that I'll be sending you back to."

I done had enough of him!

Storming my way towards him, I ignored the crowd as I screamed at him.

"ENDYMION! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!"

He turned his attention onto me, a sickening smile coming across his face at seeing me. "Ah, if it isn't little naïve Serenity coming to the rescue when it's pass her bedtime! Why bother saving these wenches that done hexed you and your friends into doing terrible, terrible things that girls like yourselves aren't known for? They deserve to burn!"

I clenched my fists, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. "Because they didn't do anything! They deserve to live!" I shrieked at him, my eyes surely aflame from my rage at the man before me for sentencing my lover to death.

"'They deserve to live!'" Endymion mocked me and turned his back on me. "Would someone come and get this naïve child before she does something stupid? She's interrupting the trial!"

"The nerve of you! You know that you're wrong!" I screeched angrily at him, feeling a familiar pair of arms wrapping themselves around me.

I struggled against Heaven. "No, Heaven! Please let me go! We can't allow this! I love her!" I sobbed out, watching helplessly as Endymion and his goons started to lower their torches onto the pyres.

"Be quiet, kid. You don't understand what's going on at all, " she hissed back to me, making me feel even more sick than before at how at ease she was with this.

"No! I refuse to allow this! Please stop this! It's wrong! You're killing innocent people!" I screamed even more, frantically struggling to get away from Heaven's grasp as she drug me away from the area.

Endymion bellowed into the night, "And now it's time for the witches to pay for their deceit and devious ways by burning! May their souls burn in the pits of hell for all eternity"

I watched as a few tears started to flow down Thi and Yaffa's faces as they looked over at their equally distraught lovers, saying their last few words before their pyres were engulfed in flames.

"Always mine, Maeve …"

"I love you, Aine …"

Aine and Maeve broke down even more as their lovers were consumed by flames, their screams echoing throughout the clearing. Marlee pulled them into their embrace, eyes still closed against the horrifying scene as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Cheers sounded throughout the clearing.

"Any last words, whore?" sneered Endymion to Saniya, who looked into my eyes.

A tear escaped from those beautiful dark depths as she uttered out the one word she used with me whenever I questioned her love.

"Always …"

My heart broke at the sound of the one word that usually gave me comfort. Sobs racked my body as I pleaded once more for her to be spared at least.

Endymion snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "May you rest in hell, whore, " he declared, tossing his torch onto Saniya's pyre.

Blood-curdling screams and wails sounded from me as I watched in absolute horror the flames consume my beautiful lover.

"SANIYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A even louder cheer sounded overtop of my cries and Saniya's screams.

I must help her! I must get to her!

I struggled against Heaven some more with a renewed energy when all of a sudden, I tripped over a tree root and fell out of the other female's arms.

My head connected with something hard on the ground and everything went dark at the same time Saniya – my loving, brilliant Saniya … stopped screaming and my world became cold …

Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not

He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please

Don't take that sinner from me

Oh don't take that sinner from me

…


	6. Why Can't I Get It Right?

Song: Ice Box

She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know …

"Star Serious Laser!"

I dodged out of the way of the incoming attack, landing in a crouching position just as the attack blasted a tree to several pieces.

I gaped in horror at how close I was to being like that tree if I hadn't moved and turned my face back towards her. My eyes pleading with her to snap out of it as I clasped my hands to my chest.

"Fighter, you must stop this. You're a good person, please don't do this, " I implored with her as her form appeared from within the smoke between us.

Fighter only glared at me, her Star Yell still clenched within her gloved hand.

"You know that you don't want to do this, Fighter. That's not you!" I cried, hoping that I was getting to her.

But that was diminished when her response came, leaving me feeling cold to the bone at the lack of warmth within her voice that usually set me at ease.

"How are you so sure that I don't want this? I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

I stepped back as she stepped towards me. My Tiare appeared within my grasp, ready to bring back Fighter to her former self.

"Fighter, you know that you don't mean that. You're too good of a person to wish that on anyone. I know you -."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" shrieked the possessed Starlight, sending me a heated glare with her cold eyes.

I gulped and back away once more.

"I see that you don't want to fight me. Well, then, allow me the honors of putting you out of your misery … Star …" she started, arm raising to attack once more.

"Fighter …"

"… Serious …"

"Don't do this, please …" I pleaded with her once more, watching with horror as her lips started to form the last word to launch her attack. Shoving my sorrow and fear down, I brought up my Tiare.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Laser!"

I grunted from my efforts to hold back her attack. My muscles straining underneath my uniform as we battled for dominance.

"Give it up, Sailor Moon. You know that my attack is stronger!" she taunted, not even breaking a sweat from her battle.

I shook my head and pressed onward. "Never! I'd never give up on you, Seiya! Not when there's still good in you!"

Fighter let out a growl, adding more power into her attack.

I backed up once more, only to find myself tripping over Uranus's sword while managing to avoid Fighter's attack once more.

"Do you still believe there's good in me, Sailor Moon?" Fighter made her way towards me once again, ready to attack.

I knew what I had to do in order to set her free, but I couldn't help the tears that wanted to flow from my eyes.

All that came to mind was my time with Fighter as just Seiya and Usagi, as friends, how I lead her on unintentionally, how I stupidly stayed devoted to someone who didn't answer back any of my letters, how this situation is so reminiscent of the one where I had to … stop Endymion before he could do any more harm to me.

If only I had given her a chance. Then this wouldn't hurt as much and there wouldn't be any 'what if's running through my mind right now. 

I grasped Uranus's sword, secretly wishing that all of my friends were here to give me another solution to one that's currently coming to mind. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of that wish coming true at all from how everyone's dead.

"Ready to give up and surrender your crystal to me?" asked the one person that I wished I hadn't pushed away.

I looked up at the smirking face of Fighter, taking in every detail of her being with my eyes.

I'm going to miss her eyes the most.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I stood up. "I'd never give up on you, Seiya. You know that."

Fighter wrapped a hand around my throat, yanking me up to her eye level. "Spare yourself some grief and give up!" she hissed while shaking me.

I looked into her red-rimmed eyes, my heart breaking even more at how I didn't see any traces of that brilliant person that I fell in love with within their dark depths.

More coughs and gasps wretched themselves from my throat as she tightened her grasp around my neck.

"Oh, no more worthless pleas for me to 'snap out of it'? Aww, and I thought I was your friend, " she mocked me, tracing her finger along my cheeks to collect my tears.

Her Star Yell reappeared within her hand as she aimed it at my chest. "Now, it's time for me to put you out of your misery. Star Serious …"

Between gasps, I uttered out, "I … love … you … Seiya … I'm … sorry …"

I could've sworn that I saw her eyes turn midnight blue once more for a moment, but it was probably a trick of my brain from the lack of oxygen getting to it.

Her face hardened as she finished her phrase, "LASER!"

Using the last of my strength, I plunged the sword into her chest as her attack went through mine and sent me flying across the battlefield through some trees.

Her howls of agony, shock, and anger filled my ears before it turned silent on deaf ears.

My eyes slid closed upon landing in a clearing, my heart slowing down.

Midnight blue eyes, hair the same color, and a brilliant smile danced across my mind as I faded away. A giggling voice saying 'Odango' echoed within my mind.

We're both free now, Seiya …


	7. Don't You See What I Can Bring?

Song: Leave Your Lover

Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know

But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone

Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow

I fingered at her lace wedding gown, my eyes unable to shone with joy at the sight of the material before me.

"When are you leaving?" I finally asked the dreaded question that's been burning within my mind, keeping me up at night.

Odango turned around to face me, a saddened look across her face. "Tomorrow, " she answered solemnly.

I gnawed at my bottom lip as I watched her move back and forth from the room to her bathroom.

It went on like that for a few more minutes before the silence started to suffocate me.

Getting up from her bed, I made my way over to her and stopped her from packing some more.

Her brilliant eyes stared up at me, shimmering. "Seiya, what are you doing?"

"Is it possible for me to replace him?" I asked her, searching her face for any deceit.

She just continued to stare up at me as if I were a stranger. "What do you mean, Seiya?"

I took in a deep breath and reiterated the one question burning within my mind since our kiss, "Would I ever be good enough for you?"

"Seiya, I don't understand what you mean, " she stated, but the look on her face and how she was looking away from me now gave her away.

I turned her face back towards mine, my face stern. "Odango, please answer the question. It's been driving me nuts for weeks."

A sigh escaped from her. "It was a mistake, Seiya. We were both being irresponsible and stupid. We shouldn't have done that at all. It's better that we'd forget about that and move on with our lives, " she deadpanned and moved to resume her packing, but I refused to move.

"You're lying. That wasn't a mistake and you know it, " I snapped, arms crossed across my chest as I waited for her to admit what I already knew.

Odango shoved at me. "It was a mistake, Seiya. Why can't you see that? I'm getting married tomorrow for crying out loud!" she shrieked, giving me another shove.

I narrowed my eyes and huffed, "Well, then, why did you enjoy our kiss so much to the point you almost fell in bed with me? Huh, Odango! Go ahead and lie to yourself because I kno-."

SLAP

I turned back around, not even bothering to cup my reddened cheek.

She glared at me through tear-filled eyes as she jabbed me in the chest. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You don't know what you're talking about at all! It was a mistake, a mistake! Get it through your thick head and just stop hoping for something that'll never happen!" she hissed, jabbing me even harder.

"Fine, but look me in the eyes and tell me that you genuinely didn't enjoy our kiss and I'll leave you alone, " I demanded, looking into her eyes intensely. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything and I'll move on."

Odango refused to look at me.

I turned her face around to look at me. "Tell me that my precious brother makes you feel happier than I ever do …" I demanded once more, scanning her face with my eyes.

She nibbled at her lip nervously, her face showing her uncertainty before it became devoid of emotion. "I'm happy with Mamo-chan. I love him with all my heart and we're getting married tomorrow. There's nothing that you could do to change my mind, Seiya, "she claimed, yanking herself from my grasp and moved to resume packing.

I watched her pack up her last remaining things into her suitcase. "You know that you don't want to do this, Odango. You do have feelings for me, " I stated once again, watching her flinch for a moment before she looked into my eyes.

"Seiya, Mamo-chan makes me happy and … I love him …" she started.

I countered, "But I could make you happy as well and you do love me."

Odango bit at her bottom lip, moving over to me. Her hands cupped my face, sending an unnaturally cold feeling through my body at how she was looking at me.

"I do, but … Mamo-chan's the one for me and I love him with all my heart. He makes me happy and feel safe, " she paused, thoughtfully running her thumbs across my lips. "But if we'd had met sooner, maybe we'd -."

"Usako!" bellowed that dreaded voice from downstairs.

I finally let out the breath that I was holding. My heart sinking at the look within Odango's eyes as she called back, "Yes, Mamo-chan?"

We heard him start climbing up the stairs. "Are you ready to go yet? It's almost time for us to meet my parents, " he reminded her.

"I am. I'm just talking to Seiya!" she called once more, her gaze falling upon me.

Odango gave one last caress to my lips before embracing me, her body shaking against mine.

"I wish that it didn't have to be like this …" she whimpered into my chest.

"Then come with me. We could start our own lives together, " I whispered to her, squeezing her tight and not wanting to let go.

Odango pulled away from me, her face hardened. "You know that that's not possible, Seiya."

My heart broke at that reminder and I bit my bottom lip as Mamoru appeared in the doorway of Odango's old room.

"Ah, there you two are. Usako, we should be leaving soon, " he chuckled as he moved over to Odango's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know, Mamo-chan, but Seiya and I had some stuff to talk about, " she said, tilting her head up for a kiss.

I looked away when he kissed her. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach and all I wanted to do was throw myself into a volcano, but I held fast for the sake of my sanity.

"Hello, Seiya. Is everything going well for you? Mom has been worried about you, " Mamoru asked me, offering a warm smile that almost made me vomit.

I returned his smile with a forced one. "Yeah, everything's going very well for me, " I lied, watching as Odango subtly bit her lip and a saddened expression came across her face.

"That's great!" he bellowed, squeezing Odango (who cringed) as his side. "I can't wait to hear you sing at our wedding tomorrow!"

Staring at Odango still, I nodded. "Yeah, me neither …"

Steeling myself, I cleared my throat and made my way out the door. "Anyway, I should be going. I have a previous engagement to worry about today. I'll see you … both of you tomorrow, " I declared, zipping up my jacket.

"We're grateful that you'll be at the wedding, " Mamoru smiled at me once more, but I ignored him as I gave Odango one last look. I hoped with all my heart that she'd say something, but she refused to look at me.

"Yeah, anything for someone I care for, " I mused with a shrug. "I wish you both the best since I won't be able to stay at the wedding for long."

He nodded at me. "We understand that. I'll tell mom and dad that you had a gig to do."

"See you two tomorrow, " I called over my shoulder and left, leaving pieces of my heart behind with the one who got away.

Maybe next time I'll be able to have her ...


	8. Tell Me That You'll Stay

Song: Stay

All that we have is tonight ...

"Seiya ... I should leave soon ..." She muttered against my chest.

I shook my head, kissing her forehead. "Not yet. Just a little bit more time before we lose this. Please, just a little bit longer ..."

She looked at me with those eyes of hers that radiated along with her very being. Her warmth enveloping me with its soothing away all of my worries and heartaches as we became one spiritually.

"Seiya, " she started again, trailing her fingers through my hair. "We must go soon. This ..."

She shook her head, sitting up as she gestured around to our surroundings. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this at all, " she broke off with a whimper before continuing.

"I'm married to a brilliant man, and you ... You are set to be married soon. I can't keep doing this. I just can't ..." She sobbed, moving to her feet.

"Wait!"

I grabbed onto her wrist, looking up at her pleadingly.

She turned teary eyes on me and my heart nearly broke at the sight of it.

"Come away with me. We can have this every day. Just you and me and nobody else. I'll leave Kakyuu for you and carry you off into the stars. All you have to do is tell me that you wish for me to surrender my henshin and I'll do it in a heartbeat, " I declared, eyeing her seriously as I brought myself up to stand face-to-face with her.

Her azure eyes examined my face with all sorts of emotions crossing her features. A stray tear trailed down her face as she looked away from me. Few more followed behind it in a steady stream.

I raised a hand and wiped her face clear of those diamond-like drops of water streaking down her face. "Please don't cry ..." I implored with her, my eyes threatening to well up with tears themselves at seeing my angel cry.

Odango moved away from me with a rapid shake of her head. "No! I won't allow you to turn your back on your planet, let alone your princess for me! I'm married for crying out loud! Just let me go!" She sobbed, backing away from me.

I inched over to her to grasp onto her shoulders. "Not in a million years. I'll always choose you; it'll always be you, " I emphasized to her, hoping with all my heart that she'll see things my way.

Unfortunately, she didn't from how she tugged herself from my grasp with another shake of her head.

My heart fell to my stomach as she refused me.

Is this how things will end between us?

I reached for her once more, only to be denied again as she screamed at me.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!"

My hand dropped to my side. My eyes scanning for any signs as to why our evening had turned into a screaming match.

"Odango ..." I coaxed, moving towards her again.

"You don't mean any of what you just said! We can't ever be together. Ever! Why can't you understand that? Your place is with Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu! Mine is here, fulfilling my destiny!"

Odango broke off with a sob, deep breaths wrenching themselves from within her throat in shaky gasps.

"Odango ..." I tried again, but she swatted me away.

A few minutes passed before Odango finally spoke again, but her next few words stopped my blood cold and shattered my heart to bits.

"I'm pregnant, Seiya ..."

My eyes became the size of saucers at her confession, falling down to her lower abdomen.

Her eyes lifted from their downcast position to meet mine as she reiterated her previous statement much louder.

"I'm pregnant. Now would you still abandon your planet, your friends, and your family for a pregnant princess that you could never truly have?" Odango wailed at me, flailing her arms around angrily.

My face hardened slightly as I moved over to her. Wrapping my arms around her trembling frame, I whispered to her, "I will, in a heartbeat if you just ask me. I don't care that you're pregnant. I'd love anything that comes from you just as much as I love you till the day I supernova."

She let out a sob before smashing her lips against mine.

I could almost taste all of her heartache, her agony, her desperation, her pain at being bounded by her destiny. I want so badly to break the chains weighing her down; her wings useless against the weight thrust upon her shoulders but I knew ... I knew that she won't allow me to for fear of our love destroying us.

A breeze fell upon the meadows that we stood amongst, blowing the flowers side to side in an almost hypnotic trance.

Our kiss lasted for a few more minutes before I broke it to look into her eyes.

Tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Stay with me ..."

"Seiya ..." Odango hiccupped in my ear.

I shook my head, kissing her neck. "Just stay with me for the night. I won't ask anything else of you after tonight. We'll just separate our lives tomorrow ... I'll try to forget you if you wish it ..."

It was her turn to shake her head and protest, "No! No! I could never forget you! I don't ever wish to forget you! Don't forget about me either!"

"I won't. I promise you. But just ... Let us have tonight. That's my last wish ..."

Odango pulled away from me to breathe against my lips, "I wish that we never had to let go of each other ..."

"Me too ..." was my last somber reply before silence descended between us. Only the sound of the wind blowing was heard as it seemed to echo all of the heartache storming within myself and my love for what our future hold without each other in it.

I wish that it didn't ever have to end ...


	9. Fingerprints that leave me covered for days

Song: DNA

Now I don't have any first degree

But I know, what he does to me

…

My hands fisted through her hair, arching my back into their eager mouths.

My eyes barely seeing anything around from all of the sensations going through my body.

I don't ever want them to stop what they're doing to me.

I can barely breathe, let alone think with him between my legs and her taking such good care of my twin peaks.

Speaking of which ….

"Oh Seiya! Ha! Higher! Yes!" I groaned, arching my back further off the bed only to be pushed back down by my other lover as she lifted her face from my mounds.

"Patience, Odango, or we'll stop …" she purred into my ear, giving it a lick. Then her lips claimed my lips in a hungry kiss that I wasn't even sure if it qualified as a kiss from the exchange of spit and more between us.

Her hands slid down to my breasts to continue fondling them, tugging at their tips to hear my squeals of pleasure from her doing that.

I can feel my second peak coming to push me over the edge. I don't think I'm ready for it after the one Fighter gave me earlier when she fucked me with her fingers.

Trying to wrap my legs around Seiya's head to increase the feelings going through me was hopeless with how strong he is compared to myself. 

His tongue lapped at me so deliciously with such expertise that I almost suffocated him with my thighs earlier if he hadn't pinned me down. 

My breathing turned into gasps and mews as his tongue became much more persistent against my clit, his teeth grazing across it as well.

Fighter went back to work on my breasts, suckling at them hungrily.

My climax hit me after Seiya plunged his tongue deep within me, sending me reeling with pleasure.

Fighter's lips claimed mine once more as I was turned sideways, then filled from behind by Seiya in a blink of an eye.

His hand trailed up and down my side as he thrust himself into me repeatedly from behind.

Moans and mews wretched themselves from my throat.

Fighter took special care of my neck, biting and kissing on it while busying her hands with my clit and breasts to add to my pleasure.

Seiya nibbled on my earlobe and suckled on certain parts of my neck with his mouth. His hand grasped onto my left leg and bent it back to wrap around his waist. His thrusts started to penetrate me even deeper than before from that move; my moans turning into cries of pure ecstasy.

"Oooohhhhh ffffuuuu-UCK! Sei-AH! Fassssssssttttttt-Goddess! High … Ffffiiii-Fuck me! Oh my!" 

I reached around behind me to wrap an arm around Seiya's neck. Tilting my head, I gave him a slobbery kiss on the lips and bit down on his bottom lip.

Fighter slipped off of the bed to disappear off to somewhere else in the room, ignoring my whines for her to come back.

Seiya bit a very sensitive spot behind my ear that sent me spiraling down into another climax. My mouth agape in a silent scream as I writhed in pleasure.

I think that I even passed out for a moment because now Seiya was no longer with me. I shot up on the bed to look around for my lovers only to find myself being tugged up by masculine hands. Soft lips kissed the nape of neck, then my left shoulder as Seiya positioned himself behind me.

"Seiya … what are … where's Fighter?"

He hummed, "She'll be back soon … Now, relax and enjoy the ride …"

Before I could ask him to elaborate on what he meant, he plunged himself to the hilt into my puckered hole. 

A cry wretched itself from deep inside my throat that was soon replaced by pants and groans of lust when he started his rhythm.

The feeling of him throbbing within my tight cove was almost making me delirious with lust. His teeth scraping gently against the side of my neck, his tongue lathering over it.

Fighter reappeared in front of me minutes later with an odd glint within her eyes as she licked her lips seductively at me. 

I frowned slightly at her odd behavior, wondering why she was acting much differently than before when she brought herself over to me to claim my lips once more to duel for dominance.

I instantly melted underneath her touch. Our tongues danced around with each other as she swallowed my whines and cries.

I felt something rubbery against my inner thigh and moved my head to look at what it may be when my womanhood was plunged into by a phallic-shaped object. A scream tore out of me when she started to move in sync with Seiya's rhythm.

My eyes rolling to the back of my head as they both fucked me deeply in both of my holes. Seiya still making love to the back of my neck and ears with his mouth while Fighter took sweet care of my breasts and lips.

I wish that it could be this way all the time … They always make me feel so good no matter what we're doing … I'd never tire of either of them and I love them both equally with all my heart … they are one and the same after all … My Fighter …. My Seiya ….

Seiya watched with a raised eyebrow as his girlfriend squirmed around in her sleep, muttering random words.

What is she dreaming about? He wondered to himself, watching her arch her back.

"Oooohhhh …. Fighter …. Deeper Seiya … fffffuuuucccckkkkk …."

A blush came across his face as a sense of pride bloomed within his chest at being the star(s) of her dreams. A smirk soon took its place when he noticed the movement beneath his sheets from where her …. Cherry laid.

Licking his lips, he hummed as he eased the sheets away to reveal her bare skin to him for her gracious awakening, "Ummm … looks like I'd have to perform my civic duty as her lover to please her in every way I can …" Then he proceeded to inch his way downward to 'drink' from her love haven to awaken the sleeping beauty.


	10. Got a Taste for The Cherry

Song: Cool For The Summer

Take me down into your paradise!

It all started with a kiss one afternoon during a very hot summer day while I was waiting for my friends at a ice cream parlor down by the beach.

I was eating my ice cream when a pretty girl suddenly plopped herself down across from me without even asking whether or not I had that seat reserved for somebody, she just sat down and started eating some of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I cried in anger, pulling my ice cream away with a pout, "That's my ice cream! Come get your own!"

Instead of apologizing, she smirked at me and purred, "Oh, but it and yourself looked quite delectable that I couldn't help but to come over and have a bite."

I flushed, astonished by her boldness at flirting with me openly without any regard as to whether or not I was taken – which I'm not since I went through a ugly break up a few weeks ago, but that's another story …

Recollecting myself, I scolded her, "That doesn't give you the right to go around, eating other people's ice cream! That's just inappropriate!"

The girl just blinked at me as if I had just told her to eat her own hair and giggled once she recovered from whatever shock she felt, "Other girls would be happy that I took a bite out of their ice cream. Makes them swoon and want to lick the spoon even more."

It was my turn to blink at her. Was she crazy? I wondered to myself, cradling my ice cream even closer to myself.

"And why would they be glad that you infected their ice cream and spoon with your nasty germs? You could've had the flu for all they know!"

She just slicked back her bangs with a superstar-worthy flourish and gave me a wink. "Because I'm cool …" she drawled and …. Was she leering at me?!

I flushed when she answered my question by blatantly lolling her eyes over my bikini-clad form and licking her lips as if I were a delectable treat for her to devour. "Would you stop looking at me like that?!" I squeaked out, cursing my nerves for not allowing me to sound much firmer than that.

"Like what?" she purred, taking the cherry from my ice cream and trailed her tongue over it seductively.

My eyes watched her tongue dance over the cherry. My body reacting to the action in a way that it never did with Mamo-chan.

What would it be like if her tongue was doing that to my – AH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

With a sniff, I shook those thoughts out from my mind and nearly died of a heart attack when her eyes met mine.

The smirk on her face got even wider, her eyes still leering at me. "What were you going on about again?" she teased and continued with her tongue play.

Another blush settled on my features as I tried to recall what I was scolding her about. "I'd like you to stop giving me that look as if I were a piece of meat or something! You don't even know me!" I lectured, trying to steady my racing heart at the way she seemed to increase the intensity of her gaze instead of listening to my demands.

Her next few words had me on the verge of fainting from the way her voice just dripped with such sweetness like honey. "Oh, but I'd like to get to know you in many ways before the end of summer, Odango Atama, " she purred, seeming to relish in how I shivered at her declaration.

I sniffed, "As if! I don't even know who you are! And I don't even …" My blush became even more heated when my eyes caught onto her mouth circling around the cherry.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself …" she reached out her free hand to me to take one of mine and brought it up to her lips to kiss upon its knuckles, "I'm Seiya Kou at your service."

I yanked my hand away from her and continued with my lecture, "Well then, Seiya, would you stop making such prurient statements please? It's very unbecoming of you and I don't even know you like that! I just broke up with my boyfriend and I really don't need to have a new relationship so soon!"

Seiya gave a hum, withdrawing the cherry stem from her mouth and placed it in one of my hands. "That means that I have a chance then …" she declared and moved closer to me.

I scowled at her and said, "Didn't you hear me?! I'm not interested in you and I just got out of a – MMMFFFTTT!"

I could feel myself visibly melt into her after her lips met mine. Her hand placed itself at the back of my head to draw me in closer to her. Her tongue traced over my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth which – to my surprise – I granted by opening my mouth for her. Our tongues moved in sync with each other. I could taste the juices of the cherry inside of her mouth and could hear one of us sigh into the kiss from how good it felt.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" I heard someone calling me, but I ignored them for a much longer taste of Seiya's lips.

They taste like cherries and vanilla …

I moved my hands up to cup the back of her head with them, but she took that moment to break our kiss before it became much more heated than it already was.

She gave me a smirk and trailed a thumb over my bottom lip. Her eyes focused on the movement with such longing that I almost kissed her again if she hadn't broken the silence between us.

"You should go …. Looks like your friends need you right now, Odango …"

I opened my mouth to refute what she said when I heard my mother call me this time.

"Usagi! Usagi! Where are you?!"

I made a face and sighed, getting up with my ice cream. A thought came to mind that had me snapping back around to Seiya …

I don't even have her phone number!

"Seiya, you forgot to …" I trailed off when I was met with empty seat behind me. A pout made its way across my face as I looked around for the blue-haired vixen, not catching a glimpse of her at all in her shorts or shirt.

"Usagi! Where have you been?" scolded my mother, finally reaching me.

"Anou … I was talking to a friend, " I replied, trying not to flush beneath her gaze.

She smiled brilliantly and looked around. "Awww, well, why don't you tell them to come join us for some dinner or something?"

I nearly had a heart attack after hearing that! I can't believe (well, I can since this is my mother, but still) that she'd want a stranger to come over to where we're staying at for the summer!

How can you call her a stranger when you basically made out with her minutes ago?

I could feel the beginnings of a blush on my face, but stopped it before it made itself known to my mother in case she thinks that I have a boyfriend.

"Usagi?" she said, looking at me with confusion.

I gave a laugh and threw my free arm around her shoulders, leading her back towards our cabin. "I'll try to have her over sooner or later, mama. I just have to find her!" I giggled and peeked over my shoulder. My eyes almost shot out from my skull when I caught sight of Seiya in a light blue bikini with a surfboard in her hand and surrounded by a brunette and silver-haired girls.

Her eyes locked onto mine. Electricity seemed to crackling between us as we held each other's gazes until she pulled a move that I shouldn't be surprised by.

Seiya took the time to wink and lick her lips at me, then gave her surfboard a kiss.

I made a sound deep within my throat in shock at how …. Bold she is and looked away with a huff.

This'll be the summer that I'd never forget, I'm sure of that – especially if she keeps wearing bikinis like that.

TBC …


	11. Get A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sequel to the previous chapter. Tried my hand at something different. Not sure if I got it right or not.

Song: First Position

Girl let me put you on with something real

Wanna show you how it feels, to rock with something trill

Tonight is a busy night, not that I'm complaining really – a girl does have to make a living, but the amount of customers tonight is entirely something new!

"Hey, Seiya-chan, could you not take some long in front of the mirror? Noriko needs to fix her hair too!" whined a very attractive, but annoying brunette named Noriko behind me.

Barely holding in an eye roll, I forced a smile as I moved away from the vanity. "Here you go, sweet cheeks! All yours!" I chirped, trying my best to add a few jabs at the ditzy brunette.

"Fighter!"

I turned around to come face to face with my equally scantily-clad ex. "Yes, princess, what do you need?" I hummed, patiently waiting to hear exactly she has to say to me tonight.

Kakyuu flashed me a brilliant, warm smile that used to make me melt into her hands, but now it made me feel cold. "I want to give you some good luck, " she chimed sweetly to me, making my insides clench.

I don't think that that's a good idea.

Propping my leg up on a nearby chair, I adjusted one of my boots. "You don't have to, princess. I always have luck out there."

Especially with how they seem to love my breasts the most ... And you're always killing me by wishing me 'luck'.

"Oh, but, Fighter, we always wish each other good luck before our performances!" she reminded me, her radiant eyes peering up at me sweetly. Sweat trickled down the side of her face from the lights on stage.

She always look good after a performance ... STOP THAT! IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU TWO!

Placing my leg back down, I peered back at her and eased her gently away from me. "That was before you were engaged to some hotshot billionaire, " I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

Her crimson gaze flicked downward. "I'm sorry, Fighter, for hurting you but …" she looked back up and grasped onto my gloved-hands, "You knew that our relationship wasn't something entirely serious! We were just -."

"… 'trying out something new to comfort each other', I know but it didn't make it hurt any less and you know it!" I bristled, barely containing my hurt, disappointment, and anger at her and her new 'love'.

It's time to go now …

Moving around her, I called over my shoulder on my way out, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you; you did great out there. I wish you and Reiji-san the best." I could feel her forlorn gaze burning into my back as I awaited my cue by the curtain.

"… Now that Hime-chan is done making you all feel like queens and kings, it's time for the best and most sensuous one out of all my girls …"

I couldn't help but to feel a swell of pride at the onslaught of cheers that sounded after Kazue-san's boisterous intro for me.

"… She has a voice like a siren and has looks worth dying for …"

More cheers and wolf whistles drowned him out, making me smirk with pure satisfaction.

It's time to make some money!

"… Well, you all obviously know who she is, so here's the one and only … FIGHTER!" he cried with glee, soon being drowned out by hoots and hollers from the customers.

My music for the night came on as I strut out to the sensuous beat of the song, swaying my hips along with it. Turning on the microphone hooked to me, I began my spew for the night.

"Is everyone happy to be here tonight?!"

I received instant cheers in confirmation to my inquiry. A laugh bubbled from my lips at the response I received for my next inquiry.

"Anyone ready for me to get half naked and sweaty?!"

"YYYYYYEEEESSSSSSS!"

Striking a seductive pose with my hip cocked, I finally added onto my mini intro, 'Well, then, who wants to join me on stage tonight? Because my routine requires a chair, some water, and maybe some touching." I threw in a lewd wink at my last few words, enjoying how rambunctious the crowd has gotten in an attempt to be choosen by me.

"Over here!"

"I'll pay you 1,681,766 yen!"

"Choose me, choose me!"

"Oh, baby, you know that you wanna choose me!"

That last statement almost made me roll my eyes at the nerve of whatever man, who acted as if he were a gift from God.

Don't they realize yet that I usually choose females for my acts? Damn, they're so dense!

My eyes scanned the crowd as I moved over to the catwalk. I almost missed her if it wasn't for her trademark odangoes that I've seen in passing for most of the summer. A feeling of amusement filled me at her oblivious look as she stared at everything, but me on stage. I also couldn't help but notice her twin(?) and their girls, I guess, frantically trying to catch my attention at the moment.

So she was brought here against her will … I see …Too bad that I'm about to have some fun with her.

A Cheshire cat grin found itself on my face as I raised a finger and pointed straight at her, ignoring the ruckus around me. "I pick the girl with the odangoes on top of her head!" I shouted, watching as she snatched her head around at neck-breaking speed to give me a look equivalent to a deer in headlights.

Giving her a wink, I added, "Yes, you, darling. Now bring your cute, little butt up here!"

She gaped at me, a flush steadily tinging her face.

Her twin(?) seemed to squeal while starting to shove her towards the stage with the help of the brunette. I could make out her mouth flapping away anxiously as she tried to talk them out of 'sacrificing' her to me.

Oh, but it's going be the best night of her life!

Her pleas obviously went unheeded by her friends when her blue-haired friend and the feisty-looking one joined in on shoving her on stage for me.

I almost felt sorry for the girl if I wasn't so intent on finishing what I started before when I first met her.

She'll thank me for this later, I'm sure!

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled Odango along with me to lead her over to the chair on stage.

Taking a moment to cover my mic to avoid anyone hearing my next few words to her, I leaned down. "Don't worry, Odango. I won't hurt you, " I reassured her quietly.

Her eyes widened by a slight fraction, but I resumed my façade before she could even fully react to my words.

I plastered a mischievous smile on my face as I turned my attention back on the crowd. "Now, are you guys ready for this place to become hot and steamy?!"

Loud cheers were my only answer to my question, making me swell with amusement as I glanced over towards Odango.

When all finally settled down again, my choice of music for tonight started to play. I circled around Odango like a vulture, not touching her at all as I sang my song.

Her eyes didn't avert away from my body throughout this. A permanent flush on her face that intensified after I placed myself on her lap, grinding against her.

Craning my neck, I brushed my lips against her petal-soft cheek before grazing my teeth down the side of her side.

A moan slipped from her lips at that action, followed by some quivering. Cupping her face within my face, I brought it up to my breasts and proceeded to shake them.

She's probably going to kill me after this.

But it was all worth it if it meant seeing the cute expression on her face from everything that I was doing to her.

Pulling myself up from her lap, I resumed dancing around and singing to her.

As the song reached its climax, I reached around myself for the clasp on my bra and undid it. My eyes locked with Odango's bewildered one, shooting her a wink.

I shrugged the lacy material off, watching as Odango's eyes bulged out from inside her head at the sight of my ample breasts. I could have sworn that I detected a blush from her, but the crimson lights surrounding the stage didn't allow such clarification.

I took a moment to swing my bra around above my head as the crowd went wild at the sight of my tits. Then – taking time to stand behind my cute, blushing Odango Atama in three easy strides – I placed my bra upon her head, bringing her head back to lie between my twin peaks.

Her golden locks had my rosy peaks hardening to almost a painful level from the sensation of them brushing against her hair. I held her there for a few minutes, easing my breasts up and down her head as I crooned into her ear.

I soon did yet another twirl around her, stopping in front of her again. Licking my lips at her, I used my knee to wedge between her legs before I kneeled down between them.

My hands trailed up and down her bare thighs, feeling the slight quiver in them from my actions.

Umm … I wonder if she's moist right now, or not.

Locking eyes with her again, I eased upward to trail my fingers across her cotton-clad pussy. Her body came up in a slight arch as a gasp fled from her mouth. Mixed emotions coursed through me at this new revelation.

So she is wet for me … oh, I didn't don't need to let this one go after tonight!

Feeling absolutely proud of myself for being able to make this girl feel this way, I stood back up and prepared to wrap up my performance for tonight. I straddled her waist once more, and brushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

Taking a moment to caress her face while nearing the end of my song, I leaned into her space. My heart thumped loudly within my chest as I brought my lips up to hers.

" … I know how to love you, I do …" were the last words out of my mouth before I kissed her with all the pent-up desire and other mixed emotions. One of my hands came up to tangle within her golden tendrils at nape of her neck to deepen the kiss for a few seconds.

1 … 2 … 3 …

I pulled away, smirking at the flustered look on her face after she finally came out of the trance I had her in. I reached out a hand to ease her up off the chair.

The crowd became even more rambunctious when I pulled her close to me.

"Thank you guys for being here tonight! Now Odango and I shall be taking our leave. Isn't that right, Odango?" I glanced over my shoulder at her with a sultry look and winked.

Crimson flared across her cheeks for the billionth time that night. Her mouth opened up to most likely tear me a new one, but Kazue-san had already turned the spotlight onto himself again to introduce the new performer after me.

That's my cue!

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I led her backstage while snatching my bra up from its place on the floor. I could have sworn that I'd seen Kakyuu nearby, looking jealous or whatever.

You had your chance … Fuck off!

I paused in front of the dressing room door to face Odango. "Okay, cutie. You stay right here while I grab something real quick, OK?" I didn't give her a chance to answer before I had disappeared into the dressing room.

Throwing on my jeans and crop top, I snatched up my jacket and bag before making my exit with a small wave. I almost burst out laughing at how the cute thing just sat by the door, skulking and pouting.

"So, did my performance meet your needs?" I teased, already predicting her reaction based on our previous meeting.

She scoffed, "But you never told me that you were a st – st – stri …"

"A stripper? Why, Odango, how else do you think I keep my body looking good? By flipping burgers?" I joked half-heartedly.

Odango huffed at me. "You are such a jerk! You could've at least told me!"

"Oh, but I thought that you wanted to be rid of me last time we were together. You also didn't ask me, so I didn't see why I had to tell you, " I pointed out, shrugging on my jacket.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to steal my cherry and eat it, I wouldn't have been so annoyed by you!" she fumed.

"But it was so big and moist and juicy that I couldn't resist taking it!" I moaned, a smirk tugging onto my face full force when her expression gave away her realization at my double innuendo.

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"But don't you want to get to know me better after I just rocked your world!" I pouted in mock hurt.

"That doesn't mean anything, " she sputtered out with another huff. "I don't even have your number!"

That could be fixed easily!

Digging inside my bag, I took out a marker and the bra that I had worn for my performance tonight. I took a moment to lean the garment against the wall beside me and wrote my name and number on it as well as a mini message for her.

Her eyes widened into saucers when I handed it to her after giving it a kiss.

"There you go! Now you can call me anytime so that we can spend our time together for the rest of the summer, " I boasted and teasingly shook my breasts in her face.

"But – but I … I …" she stammered, still in shock at my previous actions.

Leaning in close to her, I brushed my lips against hers as I spoke, "Don't worry, Odango. I don't bite … unless you ask me to."

She seemed to have been melting into my embrace at that thought, but brought herself out of it after I had moved away from her. "I have a boyfriend though!" she screamed at me.

"Hmm … I could have sworn that you were crying over a breakup when we first met, Odango, " I hummed, giving her a solemn look.

The look on her face confirmed my suspicions. "I had something in my eye …" she mumbled, but I still heard her.

Taking a moment to lift her chin up to kiss her on her cheek, I smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to make it my mission to make sure that you never have something in your eye ever again after this summer, " I swore and patted one of her odangoes. "But it was nice seeing you tonight, Odango. You made my night. Drinks are on me if you and your friends stay here much longer."

I could imagine her mouth opened and closed several times at my statement as I made my grand exit from The Amatory Blossoms for the night.

But before I heard her screech at me, "Don't expect me to call you! You're so annoying! And I'm not gay! And my name isn't Odango!"

I peered at her from over my shoulder. "Oh, but, Odango, I know that you'll see things my way eventually. I'm sure of it, " I purred, winking. "Anyway, good night and have naughty dreams of me. I don't mind at all."

The exit door closed behind me before I could hear her next few words. Laughter that I haven't experienced since Kakyuu burst from my lips on my way to my car.

This girl is going to be so much fun! She truly is a rabbit of the moon!

Sliding into the driver's seat, I readjusted my review mirror and started my car when I found myself glancing at the luminous building for one last time that night. A genuine, soft smile found itself on my face.

She really is something else, isn't she? But I do know that she won't be able to look at guys the same after I'm done with her.

Letting out a laugh, I put my car in drive and drove back to my beach house where I stayed with my roommates, Yaten and Taiki. My thoughts circled around a certain odango-headed girl, who I feel will be something more to me than even Kakyuu.

She's definitely going to make this summer much more fun than it already was!


	12. Are You Sure?

Song: Are You Sure?

Nobody said that it was easy

No one said that it would be this hard

I've been dreading this day since he said those fateful words to me weeks ago.

"... I want a divorce ..."

I could feel my heart breaking even more at hearing those words echo deep inside my head, mocking me at my suddenly failed marriage.

I still can't get over the cold look he gave me while saying that and explaining why he wanted the divorce in the first place. I wanted nothing more than to smack him across his face to get him to show some remorse for his words - for breaking his vows to me without even batting an eyelash.

"I just don't feel for you as much as I thought I did. I love Kakyuu ..."

"... I love Kakyuu ..."

"I love Kakyuu."

"I LOVE KAKYUU!"

A sob wretched itself from deep inside my throat as I tried to take a swig of my morning tea.

How could he do this to us? To me? Was I not good enough for him after all? Did I not make him happy enough? Why didn't he say it back then before we got married 3 years ago? Did he just want to spare my feelings? What if he just grown to resent me for loving him too much?

More questions poured into my mind, relentless tearing at what was left of my heartstrings. My body started to quake from the sobs now wracking it that I've been holding back for weeks now.

Settling on the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest. "Why Seiya? Why? Did I make you that unhappy?" I cried.

I didn't register the sound of my hu - Seiya's Dodge Charger pulling into the driveway for the first time in weeks, until I heard his key turning inside the front door. Springing up to my feet, I wiped away my tears and readjusted my dress before he possibly could see me.

I doubt that he cares about how I look anyway. He hasn't been home for weeks.

I bit my bottom lip. My hands were on the verge of shaking at the prospect of having to deal with the reason that Seiya choose today to come home.

I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I CAN'T DO -.

His melodic voice reached my ears. The very voice that I used to hold so dear and enjoyed hearing sweet nothings whispered inside my ear for 3 years - I now dread and slightly loathe hearing it because of how it makes me want to just throw myself into the ocean beside our house to be engulfed by its merciful embrace away from the oncoming trainwreck that'll result in the end of my marriage.

"Odango?" I heard him call for me. My heart clenched tightly while the knots within my stomach became much more tangled at hearing him call me his pet name for me. It'd normally made me fill with absolute love and adoration for him, but now, all I want to do is curl up in a ball somewhere and hope that I'd wake up to the way that things were months ago before his trip to the states.

Knowing that today was obviously reality and that I was about to lose my husband of 3 years, I sucked in a breath and called back to him, "In the kitchen!"

He shuffled into the kitchen silent, looking as handsome as ever. The faint scent of sandalwood and musk that usually made me want to curl up against his muscular frame left a bad taste in my mouth from how different things are now. How my own husband seem to no longer be my husband already even though I haven't signed those damn papers yet. His presence was that of a stranger now and it just about had me on the verge of weeping at how I have missed all the signs leading up to this.

"I see that you wasted no time in coming over here today, " I remarked and grabbed my cup of tea to keep my hands from shaking with all the emotions coursing through me at the moment.

Seiya sighed. "I figured that it'd be better for us to get things over with instead of putting it off much longer, " he said, shrugging.

My heart nearly broke at the nonchalance he has towards this entire situation. I could feel another crying spell coming on from hearing those words come from his mouth like that, but choose to turn away from him in a facade of making something to drink for him.

"I see ... " I hummed, hoping that my voice didn't crack. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe some coffee ..."

"Coffee would do."

I nodded, already having set the machine before he even arrived in hopes that he'd come home and call off this inspiduois decision that'll ruin all that we had together. Unfortunately, that's not the case obviously.

Waiting for the machine to finish creating a fresh brew of coffee, I poured some inside of Seiya's cup and peered over my shoulder at him. "Would you like some cream and some sugar to go with it?" I asked, hoping with all my being that at least one thing

The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "That'd be great, " he replied ... and did I just catch him checking me out?

You idiot! I doubt that he was! He doesn't want to be married to you anymore, let alone have sex with you so stop!

Holding in a cringe at that thought, I forced myself to turn away to resume making his coffee with two sugars and a bit of whippeed cream before I moved over to the island to sit beside him.

"Thank you, " he took the cup from me with a genuine smile on his face, taking a moment to sip from it. "Delicious as always."

I flushed. "Thank you, Seiya ... " I crossed my legs at the ankles, taking a sip of my lukewarm tea with shaky hands. "So, where are the papers?"

It seemed as if he'd forgotten his purpose for being here today from how he nearly choked on his coffee, but that could be wishful thinking on my part.

Maybe he'll change his mind or something ... As if!

Gnawing at my bottom lip, I waited anxiously for him to say what's on his mind.

Seiya cleared his throat and handed me a envelope with papers atop it. "I need you to sign these, " he said, not meeting my eyes but that didn't really register in my mind from how my heart was crying out in agony at the reality of what was happening to us.

How did it get to this point?

I held back my cries as my hands grabbed onto the cursed papers as if it were a venomous snake. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes with every word that I took in that were mocking me on the damn paper that'll lead to the end to all that I and Seiya had built together for the past 3 years.

'Irreconcilable differences' was listed for the reason behind the divorce, and I couldn't help but stare at him as if he were an actual stanger. A feeling of nausea filled my being as my resolve started to break along with my heart at this new revealation.

"What do you mean by 'irreconcilable differences', Seiya?" I asked him, not caring about how my voice trembled at the effort.

He continued to avoid my gaze, paying special attention to his coffee.

"Answer me, Seiya. You owe me that much since you obviously no longer want me in your life, " I snapped at him, still holding back tears.

You're killing me ...

He brought his midnight blue eyes up to mine. "Odango, we value and want different things. Our lifestyles are just too different compared to before. We just don't … mesh like we used to, " he explained, or at least tried to but his words didn't reach my ears at all from how the words 'irreconcilable differences' still danced before my eyes in mockery.

"You do understand what I mean, right, Odango?"

I gaped at him. "But, Seiya, I thought that we were going to try for some children."

Seiya bit at his bottom lips, his eyes avoiding mine. "I realized that I wasn't ready for that, " he managed out, but it sounded quite fake to me.

"What do you mean by 'not ready'? Seiya, we've been planning this out for a whole year now!" I said, trying to figure out what's going through his mind.

He shrugged. "We're just too young for kids, Odango. We still have a lot to do individually that'll only make having kids a burden."

I could not believe what he was saying at this moment! He was so enthusiastic about having children before his trip, so why the change of heart? Does it have something to do with Kakyuu?

I turned my attention away from the man I no longer knew and peered at the papers that'll seal our date. Taking the pen into my hand, I moved it onto the paper to sign … but I couldn't help the question nagging at me from the back of my mind.

My eyes met with Seiya's again, trying to hold in my tears. "Were you ever happy with me?" I gasped out.

A small part of me didn't want the answer, but my heart wanted so badly to know whether or not our 3 years was just a big, fat lie all this time that I've been ignorant to.

He cracked a smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes. With a nod, he answered, "I was … for quite a while."

I nodded and turned my attention back onto the cursed papers. With a shaking hand, I signed my name beside Seiya's and felt myself die at that moment.

It is done … it's over …

I didn't even noticed him embracing me in his arms as I finally broke down right then and there. My heart cried in agony at losing everything that Seiya and I had built with this move.

What shall I do now? What am I supposed to do? How am I going to go on without him? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, nobody else!

My sobs became much louder and heart wrenching as I finally allowed myself to cave in … at least that was until a new voice inside my head cut in to my grieving thoughts.

You'll be able to live without him. You'll find love again! This won't break you.

I bit my lip, knowing the words to be true but I couldn't help the tug at my heart that something was amiss.

Seiya, still cradling me inside his arms in the way that he did when he still loved me, kissed the crown of my head tenderly. "Everything will be alright, Odango. I am sure that you'll fins happiness again soon."

I sniffled, secretly memorizing the scent of his cologne and body wash. "I know, but that doesn't make it hurt less, Seiya …" I whispered against his neck.

It's time to let him go ….

So, pulling myself away from him, I directed my attention onto my lap as my hand slid the papers over to him. "Here you go, Seiya. I wish you nothing but happiness with Kakyuu, " I forced out and folded my hands atop my lap.

"Odango … " I heard him say, but resisted the urge to throw myself at him amongst my grief and drag him to our – my bed for one last moment together even if he were to cry out her name amidst passion; it'd be enough to memorialize our time together.

But, knowing that it'll only hurt me worse whenever I were to awake the next morning and be reminded that he was no longer mine, I shoved that desire somewhere deep inside of me to be kept under lock and key.

"Just go, Seiya. Go home to Kakyuu, " I spat out, turning to look into his eyes. "Be happy and live your life. She's your future."

I could have sworn that I died after saying that, but it's something that I genuinely want for him – his happiness, even if it's no longer with me.

Turning away again, I resumed crying my heart out after I heard him get up and take his leave to start his new life with her.

I've officially lost him ….

My body quaked from the throes of the trauma left on my heart by losing the one person I thought I'd never lose. I was too engulfed inside my suffering to notice that the sound of the front door opening and closing never came.

I had been crying for a good few seconds when Seiya's voice said the following words that I'd been praying for him to say since his request for the divorce.

"… I can't do this …"

Then the next thing that registered to my ears had me taken back as the sound of papers being ripped echoed loudly inside the kitchen.

My head snapped up from it's bowed position to behold the sight of Seiya tearing our divorce papers to shreds. My mouth fell agape at this new turn of events. My eyes basically bulged out from my head in wonder at seeing Seiya ripping to shreds the very thing that granted him freedom to love Kakyuu.

"Seiya, why are you doing this? I thought that you wanted to be freed from me, " I could hear myself wondering out loud as the shreds that were once our divorce papers – fell to the tiled floor with the gracefulness of snowflakes.

Midnight blue eyes met mine with many emotions that I've missed seeing for the past few weeks.

Seiya took a few steps over to me with the power of a lion, and swept me up into his arms.

I still gaped at him, a deer in headlights look glued to my face.

"Seiya, why are you …?" I started, but soon found a familiar pair of full, soft lips against mine in a passionate kiss that quenched the thirst deep inside of me. My body melted against his as if it were the times before his trip away from home. My soul cried at being reunited with its mate once more, but …

… I thought he loved Kakyuu …

Forcefully (reluctantly) pulling myself away from Seiya's kiss, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought you wanted to be rid of me so that you could be with Kakyuu, " I hissed vehemently.

Seiya tightened his hold on me. "It was all a lie, Odango. I never wanted to be with Kakyuu nor will I ever desire to."

Did I hear right?

Backing away to get a better look at his face to make sure that he wasn't deceiving me, I didn't find any hints of it within his eyes. Bewilderment filled my being at this revelation.

"But why did you get the papers done? Why were you away from home for so long? Why did you say all of those things to me?" I rattled on, my mind in a haze at having to process so much little time.

He held me at arms' length to better speak to me as he went on with his explanation for all of this emotional turmoil.

"Because I thought that I was no longer good for you, " he stated evenly, looking much more weary than earlier.

"Not good enough for me? What do you mean by that?" I said, hoping that this was a joke.

He's always been good enough for me, or we wouldn't be married!

He bit at his bottom lip, taking a moment to use one of his hands to comb his fingers through his dark locks.

"I came to some kind of epiphany while I was visiting Taiki over in the states, Odango. Watching all the women there, including Kakyuu-hime, living their dreams without a care in the world … " he paused to bite at his lip again. "I feel as if I'm holding you back from your dreams by wanting children, so I figured I'd give you freedom through divorce."

Seiya averted his eyes away from mine, his face finally betraying the inner turmoil he'd been holding in.

My hands came up to cup his cheeks as I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him on his nose. "Seiya, you're not holding me back at all. I'm happy as long as you're happy, " I gave him a chaste kiss. "It doesn't matter whether or not I'm housewife as long as I have you. Hell, I'm okay with having my art studio and gallery. I'll still find time for painting even after we have children."

My arms pulled him close into a hug, my lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. "I seriously do like the idea of mini Seiya's and Usagi's running around, especially if they have your eyes and hair, " I hummed and felt his arms tighten around me.

"What if we're unable to conceive?" he breathed into my hair.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's just a conversation I had with Taiki while I was in the states. Taiki and his wife had to wait just about 2 years before they were able to conceive their twins."

I remember that, but …

I smiled and buried my hands within his hair. "That is not something to dwell on, Seiya. There are multiple ways outside of natural conception to have children. Surrogacy, adoption …"

"I know, but I don't want it to ruin us if we aren't able to conceive at all, Odango, " he continued, moving back slightly to look into my eyes.

Taking his hands into mine, my smile didn't falter one bit as I leaned in to kiss him. "Nothing will ruin us, Seiya, unless you still want a divorce, " I said, arching an eyebrow at him in a silent challenge.

Please say no …

Seiya smirked and lifted me up into his arms bridal style. "Never in my life! That was a very stupid move of mine!" he admitted with a laugh.

I snorted, "Who says that I'm going to take you back? Especially after how the past few weeks have been without you."

His face fell. "I understand that, and I probably made it worse by lying to you about Kakyuu and questioning whether or not we can have kids."

I couldn't leave him looking like that, so my lips planted themselves on his in a heated kiss.

His eyes stared at me in shock as I smirked at him.

"Well, you should start your punishment of making it up to me on every surface in our house, " I purred at him, playing with his dark locks, "Starting with our bedroom …"

His smirk found itself back on his face as he bounced me up into his arms. "With pleasure, Odango-hime! For I am your humble servant!" Seiya bellowed, then made his trek to our bedroom.

All thoughts of losing him and the past few weeks without him fled from my wind as soon as our laughter and sweet nothing's took the place of unsaid words and tears. Our love finally radiating the halls of our home once more with our finding our way back to each other again.


End file.
